BioFuck Infinite
by poorproplayer
Summary: Booker and Elizabeth get some raunchy lemony goodness!


BioFuck Infinite

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bioshock characters, plot, story, etc.

***GAME SPOILERS***

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED ABOUT EVENTS IN BIOSHOCK INFINITE FINISH THE GAME AND THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS STORY**

Prologue: This story takes place just after Booker awakens and checks the crib during the scene after the credits (yes there is a brief scene after the credits). Booker finds no baby and leaves out the main door that he always leaves through. He awakens laying on a soft bed with his hands bound together and tied to a metal bed post.

Booker shudders as he awakes from his dream like sleep. His mind a whirlwind of memories of everything that had taken place at Columbia and in the realm of the lighthouses. The room he was in was dark except for the soft glow of the city lights from the open window. Despite being tied to a bed in a dark room, Booker did not feel the slightest distress at all besides sorting out his false memories from the real ones. He felt strangely calm as he studied the small room he was in. The walls were plastered with a green wallpaper with lines of gold running up and down from the floor to the ceiling. There were two wooden doors, one facing the foot of the bed and the other to the right of the bed. A lone doggy dish was lying on the wooden floor in the opposite corner of the room. The air was still, except for the faint sounds of the nocturnal city outside. The door to the right quietly opened as Elizabeth stepped out and sat down on the windowsill.

"You're awake Booker, not sure how long you were going to be laying there."

"Elizabeth where are we? I thought I was drowned, by... you. I thought by my sacrifice we stopped Comstock from ever being. Why am I still alive? And why are my hands tied up?"

"We did stop Comstock. I can see through all of the doors, and there is no more Comstock. There is no more you, except right here. After I left the baptism pond I thought I would never see you again, but I still felt your presence within one of the millions of worlds. I could see you just lying there on that bed asleep. When I opened the door to this world, I found myself in this apartment in Paris with you still sound asleep. I mustn't disturb your rest so I went out to see city of Paris. The city lights, the people, everything, it's more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I just got back and here you are finally awake."

"But why am I here? And why the hell am I tied up? This doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to"

Elizabeth replied as she stood up and got on the bed, laying down next to Booker. Wrapping her arms around his broad chest, Elizabeth leaned in and gave Booker a light kiss on the lips.

"Elizabeth stop! I just found out that you're my daugh-"

"No Booker, not tonight, not right now. Right now I am simply a woman needing sexual relief. I need you Booker. I need your body and your soul. Only you can satisfy me."

"Elizabeth..."

"I've been cooped up in that tower my whole life, my unquenched sexual desires have only been harboring inside me. But ever since our journey together began I have increasingly been wanting you. No needing you. Craving you. That day I pretended not to notice your erection, that bulge in your pants, when you saw me getting dressed. I saw the ravenous desire burning in your eyes you were restraining. Had I not been facing the other way, you would've easily noticed the redness of my face and the utterly soaked wetness in between my legs. Had I not been restraining myself as well, I would have been on my knees undoing your belt in a heartbeat. Honestly I don't care how we are related. You are my protector and that is all that matters to me. We've stopped Comstock from ever being, stopped you from ever being. But you are not Comstock. You are the last and only Booker Dewitt to ever be. Please Booker, satisfy me tonight. Take me as your woman!"

"I will Elizabeth. I will. But just get these ropes off my wrists."

"But just why would I do that? I rather like the look of you bound up and helpless, as I ravage your body Mister Dewitt."

"Don't call me that Elizabeth."

"I can call you whatever I want."

Slipping her fingers in between the tiny rips of his shirt, Elizabeth hungrily tore apart the tattered white fabric. Pressing her lips on the well-defined pectorals, the alluring woman kissed her way down, all the way to the next barrier of fabric. Elizabeth teasingly unbuckled Booker's pants that had been tensely restraining his raging erection. Upon release, the large length of stiffness swung out, oozing with trickles of pre-cum.

"Impressive Mister Dewitt. I hope this won't be the last time I will be enjoying your sizable shaft."

Fingers loosely wrapped around the solid erection, Elizabeth moved her hands up and down in rhythmic strokes enjoying the groans Booker let out. Locking lips with her lover, Elizabeth's tongue twirled and danced within Booker's mouth, as she tightened her grip upon his shaft and as she hastened her pace.

"How... did you... get... so good Elizabeth?"

"Mister Dewitt, these tears... I can see whatever I want with them. I'm a fast learner, and I have read more than enough smuggled dirty books from my time in the tower," Elizabeth replied in between breaths.

With each consecutive stroke, Booker's breathing quickened in matching speed. Elizabeth knew Booker was reaching his limit, the thought of his fluids spilling over her hand did nothing but intensify her sexual excitement causing her other hand to begin sensuously rubbing her own erogenous zone. Never before had she been this wet, even more so than that other time. Her once stark white underwear underneath her skirt was now soaked with her own juices, wet enough to see through the thin fabric.

"Elizabeth... I'm going to..."

With that, Elizabeth felt the sudden pulsing of his erection as several spurts of the thick white liquid dripped over her hand. Elizabeth hungrily licked and sucked her cum covered fingers, unable to contain her sexual ferocity after tasting his luscious semen.

Booker laid there, breathing heavily and saw before him, a drop-dead gorgeous woman with years of unquenched sexual desires. He suddenly felt Elizabeth's dainty tongue teasing and swirling his tip, licking off any leftover fluids. Soon after, he felt her taking it all in, Elizabeth's head bobbing up and down on his shaft.

Elizabeth didn't think that she would've craved his cock this much. That it would've tasted this good. Her pussy yearned for sexual relief, yearned for relief from this sexual agony. She needed him inside of her.

Without hesitation, she slipped off her drenched underwear and straddled the man's waist. Spreading herself open, Elizabeth lowered herself onto his still rock hard erection, every penetrating inch only heightening her absolute ecstasy. She had been starved of her protector's cock for so long; she was already reaching her peak after only several thrusts of her hips. Leaning forward, she wrapped her slender arms around Booker's chest and breathlessly kissed and licked his neck. Her hips continued to move up and down, faster and faster, her orgasm eminent, her sexual passion growing infinitely with each grind of her hips. With one ending movement, Elizabeth's screams of absolute pleasure echoed throughout the building as her floodgates let loose.

Collapsing on top of him, Elizabeth reached forward to undo the ropes binding Booker's arms.

"Fuck me Mister Dewitt. Make me the woman of your desires. Show me the man that you are."

With nothing left restraining or holding him back, Booker ferociously kissed and licked all over Elizabeth's trembling body as he tore off the unneeded clothing she was wearing. Each time his tongue eagerly passed over or stopped to tease either swelled nipple on Elizabeth's perky breasts, she let out a slightly louder moan only encouraging Booker to continue.

"Please! Take me! I can't take any more of your teasing Booker! Enter me! Please! I need to feel you inside of me once more!"

With that, Booker picked her up and bent her over the windowsill, Elizabeth's elbows resting on the wooden surface while her hair flowed in the slight wind of the night. Their primal sexual instincts in full control, Booker pounded and thrusted her already generously lubricated opening, increasing in speed in unison with Elizabeth's increasing level of utter sexual nirvana.

With every thick inch of cock that went in and out of her, Elizabeth moaned louder and louder like the sexual goddess she was. She didn't care whether anyone could hear her screams of pleasure; in fact she wanted the world to know her love for her protector.

"Yes! My god Yes! Fuck me Booker! Only you can satisfy me!"

Elizabeth could feel Booker's thighs slapping against her own, wanting nothing but to finally get the sexual relief her mind and body had long been begging for. She needed to feel him filling her up. She craved his luscious liquids inside of her.

"Fill me up Booker! Yes! Fill me up!"

Elizabeth's screams of pleasure suddenly became higher pitched and erratic. She could feel the incredible pulsing of his cock every time his erection forcibly pounded in and out. Elizabeth's fingers clenched the edge of the windowsill as the liquid ecstasy thrusted and flowed within her, which was more than enough for her to reach her peak. Electricity of utter pleasure riveted throughout Elizabeth's body causing her sensuous body to uncontrollably spasm and arch, whipping her head back, her floodgates bursting open no longer able to contain the sudden surge of her waters of pleasure.

Both of their exhausted bodies satisfied, they collapsed onto the bed. Elizabeth's body still trembled but was gradually calming down with small spasms of aftershock every so often. Both of their passionate fluids flowing out of her, the two of them laid there, side by side, gazing at each other's eyes, each of their chests heaving up and down in harsh breathes.

"You are my protector, and I am so glad I had the chance to meet you. You are not Comstock.

You are Booker Dewitt. And that is the man who I love"

With that, they both drifted off into a blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
